The Doom of Bibbursi
by Cezille07
Summary: The largest, most dangerous alliance has finally been formed between Gorkas, Black Phantoms, and Anguanas. It is up to Zick and Elena once again to thwart Magnacat's plans — or will something else come with a higher priority?
1. Prologue

**The Doom of Bibbur-Si**

_Cezille07 (in cooperation her 'sublime', cookie-eating, Bombo sister)_

The largest, most dangerous alliance has finally been formed between Gorkas, Black Phantoms and Anguanas. It is up to Zick and Elena once again to thwart Magnacat's plans—or will something else come with a higher priority?

Disclaimer: First off, Monster Allergy does not belong to me. Moreover, the idea that inspired this story is not mine either; it's my sister's. Um, rather—she thought this up and asked _me_ to write it. So this was actually her "sublime, majestic, excellent" idea.

Note: I based some ideas on the comic, some from the TV series (season 1). I hope it's not too confusing. There you go! :)

-----

PROLOGUE.

The witches were huddled together under the moonlight, looking at each other, and at the dome force-field in front of them.

"I don't know why we agreed to do this," one said, rubbing her hands to keep warm.

"Zaira, the Anguana of Er has herself agreed, so why not us?" replied another.

"But Creola, we're witches. We don't do anything for _nothing_, remember?"

"Don't worry, we'll get _something_, I'm sure. Even Moog Magister is here tonight! We shall meet him after he speaks with the Gorka."

"I'd love to sell the Gorka's head for gold instead!"

"Hush, they're coming out right now!"

Magnacat, Emily Vermeer and Moog Magister emerged from the dome force-field they used as a meeting tent.

Moog blew a charm into the wind, and all the Anguanas knelt, unable to move. "My servants," he addressed them, "meet your new master, the Gorka who shall lead us to victory and success, my friend Magnacat."

"But we don't make friends, venerable one!" yelled the Anguana named Zaira.

Moog sent a lightning ray at her. "_Silence_! The enemy of our enemy is our friend. Magnacat has a plan to conquer the Suspended City—"

"So? What's in it for us? We don't need Bibbur-si," cried Zaira.

"You _ignoramus_ of an Anguana! You deserve not to be in our fellowship! I would strike you dead, but we need all our forces to win this war," exclaimed Moog Magister, holding back a glowing ball of who-knows-what to hurt Zaira. "What's in this for us? Here is a simple equation. We invade Bibbur-si, and we get our monsters. The more monsters we get, the more the potions we concoct. The more potions we sell, the more gold we earn. We shall easily monopolize trades of all sorts."

By now Zaira knew best not to respond. She kept her head bowed low and waited for Moog to continue speaking.

"Excellent, Moog Magister," said Magnacat. He beheld his cowering legion and grinned. "Your witches are now part of my growing army, which includes the Dark Phantoms and all the monster-ska of Big Burg. Together, we shall claim the Suspended City as ours and reign over it...permanently.

"Tonight, lie low; let the monsters sleep soundly for one last time.

"We execute the plan...at dawn."

-----


	2. 1 Purrcy Goes Missing

**The Doom of Bibbur-Si**

_Cezille07 (in cooperation her 'sublime', cookie-eating, Bombo sister)_

Chapter 1. Purrcy Goes Missing.

It was very early, one Saturday morning. Elena opened her eyes and stretched. "Purrcy!" she called, looking at the rug where her pet cat often slept. For the first time in a long while, Purrcy was not there. He was probably downstairs purring at Julie's feet, asking for milk, thought Elena, as she got up and headed for the shower.

Five minutes later, her mother was knocking on the bathroom door. "Elena, are you in there? I haven't seen Purrcy yet. He's usually up this early to get milk."

Elena dropped the bottle of shampoo. "P-Purrcy's...gone?!"

She rushed out, draped in a towel, her hair dripping wet, changed into her clothes, and flew downstairs. "Purrcy!" she called again. "Purrcy!" She looked briefly at each corner and under every object. He was nowhere to be found.

-----

She was at Zick's house faster than a Bursty's pop. "Zick! Zick! ZICK! Where are you?! I need your help!"

Timothy answered the door. "Will you _please_ stop banging on the door? Bombo has done enough damage to it!"

Elena walked past him into the living room. "ZICK! Get down here right now!" she yelled.

"What's the matter?" Timothy asked.

Elena let out an anxious sigh. "Purrcy's gone missing again! For all we know Magnacat's up to no good, and my poor, poor cat has been dragged into this mess again! I don't want to risk losing Purrcy, alright? Will you please call Zick for me?"

Timothy paced in front of her. "Purrcy being lost doesn't tell us right away that Magnacat's behind this. And another thing, Zick's still asleep, but I'm sure by now Bombo and Bu are performing another shoe-stealing ritual."

-----

They arrived at Zick's room in time for Bombo's spy entrance. Bu was lowering him through a hole from the floor above them by a rope.

"Worry not! Super-Bom is here to save shoes!" he cried. Bu's arms broke off and Bombo crashed to the floor. "Super-Bom cannot fly," he said, rubbing his head. "Elena?"

"Hi Bombo," she waved hello. "Have you seen Purrcy by any chance?"

"No, me no see Purrcy," replied the 'superhero', dressed in a tight blue shirt and leggings, complete with a cape and red brief outside his pants. He looked at Zick, who was still soundly sleeping. Bombo smacked his lips, grabbed the shoes and put them in his mouth, the laces still hanging. "Delicious! Want one?"

Zick began to stir. "Bombo...my shoes..." he said by instinct. He blinked his eyes, which, once focused, landed on Elena. "Elena? What are you doing here?"

Elena shrugged. "Great, you're awake. I need your help to find Purrcy again. I think Magnacat's looking for Tutors to form some huge alliance and attack the Suspended City!"

Zick yawned. "I don't understand. He's already tried that before. Why would he do it again?"

"I don't know and I don't care. All I want is to find my cat, and _you're_ going to help me do it."

"What? There could be other reasons for his disappearance. As for Magnacat, it's been a while since he made any trouble at all."

"Which is the problem! This might be a move he's been planning since you last defeated him!"

"Don't exaggerate. I'm sure we'll find him soon. Let me worry about Magnacat."

Elena sighed. She ambled over to Zick's bed and sat on the edge. "I hope you're right. But the problem is, _I'm_ always right."

"Come on, we can look for him after some breakfast," offered Zick. "Timothy, get Bombo and Bu downstairs. Elena, can you wait a while? I'll just get ready."

Timothy shooed Bombo and his accomplice out of the room. "A super-hero needs a super-diet! So a ten-second diet for you, mister Super-Bom! Now spit out the shoes—"

Bombo rolled into fetal position and began wailing at an ear-piercing pitch. "NOOOO! Ten-second diet! NOOOOOO!"

Timothy hit his head with his paw. "Ugh, we go through this every single time...which is why it's effective," he winked, taking Zick's shoes from Bombo's mouth. "As for you, Bu...hmm, what shall I do with you?"

Bu groaned. "Super-Bom, it's already done."

"Done? Ahh, thank you! Me cannot survive diet!" cried Bombo, panting.

Elena looked miserably at Zick and gave another sigh before following the monsters downstairs.

-----


	3. 2 The Search Is On

**The Doom of Bibbur-Si**

_Cezille07 (in cooperation her 'sublime', cookie-eating, Bombo sister)_

-----

Chapter 2. The Search Is On.

"So where do you suppose we should start?" asked Zick.

They went down the steps to the sidewalk and looked at Elena's house.

"We should start with an excuse for mom," replied Elena.

"Easy. You're looking for Purrcy. The truth won't hurt now," Zick answered.

"It's not that simple! We're on a dangerous mission!" yelled Elena. "Just because this is 'minor' you don't consider it a mission and you let me come with you that easily! I _need_ an excuse!"

"Oh fine, don't get too excited!" Zick thought for a moment. "We're at school doing an extra project."

"Not convincing. Mom knows I'd rather sleep through a Geometry test than study the whole day."

"You're staying over at my house for lunch?"

"Used that too. When Charlie was born, remember?" Elena kicked the dust at her feet and released a shriek. "I wish Purrcy were back! I said I can't take losing him again, and I mean it! I'll probably succumb to a nervous breakdown and go crazy—I mean, crazier than you at least. And I'll shut myself in a mental institution for people who've lost pets and live on vegetables for the rest of my life!"

"Let's not think too much about that, okay?" Zick pleaded, "I'm sure we'll find him. You'll see." He reached out to hold her hand, but withdrew it at the last moment. The only thing on her mind was Purrcy, he respected that. "How's about you say we found Purrcy and we're playing in the playground?"

Elena clapped her hands. "Simple. Boring. But good enough! What would I do without you?"

-----

The school was closed. They had to climb up a back wall hidden from view by several trees.

"See anything?" asked Elena, peeking into each classroom window she passed.

"Nothing yet," Zick answered. He went inside the main building and surveyed the hall. A quick pass of his Sight Dom showed him nothing. No life, neither human nor monster.

Then he sneezed.

"I heard it, Zick! Tell me you sense something!" cried Elena, running to where he stood.

Zick looked again. "There's something around here, very close by."

"Alright, show yourself!" Elena yelled, waving a balled fist.

Zick faced the main door. "**Come out, monster.**"

Nothing happened at first. Then slowly, a huge shadow came into view from behind that door. A monster walked in, shaking all over from trying to resist the Tone.

Zick and Elena exchanged looks. "Bombo? How'd you get here?" they chorused.

Bombo fell on his knees. "Me followed Zick and Elena. Please no tell Timothy! Super-Bom want to help find Purrcy! Please no tell Timothy, please please please?"

Zick shrugged. "Well, Super-Bom, you'll either help us or slow us down, but I think you'll do the second. You should go home and leave us to do the searching—"

"But me wants to help! Me do anything!" Bombo pleaded. "Anything!"

Zick looked at Elena and grinned. "Oh alright, Bombo. You can help us, but you have to behave."

Bombo jumped up and made a superhero pose. "No call me Bombo, I be _Super-Bom_! Thank you! Thank you! Me helps find Purrcy like good Bombo, like good Super-Bom!"

Elena cracked a smile, and eventually burst out laughing. "Thanks, Super-Bom. Now let's go!"

-----

It wouldn't take the entire morning to exhaust all of Old Mill's sites. Out of ideas, the threesome stopped at the park to rethink their strategy.

"Has anyone else started thinking Magnacat's behind this?" Elena put forward in a bored manner. She looked at her companions. "Well?"

Bombo raised his hand. "Me thinks now is lunchtime."

Elena groaned. "Come on! Zick, please say you agree."

Zick looked at her with a mysterious expression. "I...don't. You're overreacting."

"Well thanks very much for trying to _comfort_ me!" She stood up. "From now on, I'll take Bombo with me and we'll look together! You can go home and ignore me all you like."

"Wait, no—"

"Too late, Zick!" She pulled Bombo to his feet and dragged him off. "Don't even try following us."

Zick stood up too and made to walk after them. "Come on, Elena! Bombo...**Bombo**—"

"NO!" Elena whipped around and, clutching at Bombo's arm, pointed at him. "No no no, Bombo is coming with me, and you are _not_ using your _Voice Dom_ to make him follow you! Super-Bom, didn't you want to help me find Purrcy? Well, didn't you?!"

Bombo looked from Elena to Zick. "Uhhh...."

"Elena, you're pushing this too far now—" Zick began.

"_I'm_ pushing? _This_ is pushing!" and she pushed him away with one arm and turned to leave.

Zick pushed her back. He watched her tumble off her feet, heard the thud as her knees and hands earned themselves several wounds. Himself startled, he couldn't look directly at her. "I'm telling you, Magnacat's not behind this! Cats get lost all the time, and you're using him as an excuse to hide your insecurity! Say you challenge Magnacat. But what if you're wrong? You'll have wasted your effort and gotten us all into trouble!"

At that moment, she threw him a fiery look, her cheeks traced by two teardrops. She said nothing.

Zick felt her gunshot look devour his insides. "Wh-what are you doing? This is no time to be crying like a five year old."

"You...you don't understand what kind of pain this is!" She made to stiffly raise herself to her feet. "I am finding Purrcy today or I'm not coming back home." She tried again, and having failed the second time, added, "Bombo, help me. We're going now."

-----

"'What would I do without you?' A lot! Get a life, for one! Find Purrcy! Ugh, I hate this day! That Zick! Arrgh! He's totally ruined my day!"

Bombo looked down at his feet. If he weren't helping her walk, he would have covered his ears.

"You be worried?" he finally asked.

"About him? No! About Purrcy, of course!"

Bombo avoided her look. "Bombo like to say something."

"Out with it!" spat Elena.

Bombo exhaled, and said in one breath, "Please, no be shouting at Bombo and Zick. He be worried for you."

Though Elena's look softened, her tone didn't. "No. If he cared, he'd trust me. I always trusted him, didn't I?" She shook her head. She crossed her arms and kept her eyes down. "Bombo, I'm sorry if I yelled at you, if I made you choose between me and Zick. I just wish he took me seriously. I'm not a Tamer like him, but I have a brain and a judgment of my own."

"Me understands! But you scary when shouting."

Elena laughed and hugged Bombo. "Alright, no more shouting."

"At Zick?"

This caught her off guard. But anyway she put it, Bombo was right. "Okay."

Bombo clapped his hands. "Now we find something to eat?"

"No, Bombo." She looked at the path they were taking. It stretched ahead of them into a dark forest even light did not penetrate. "Zick can sense Timothy—well I can feel Purrcy too. He's here."

-----


	4. 3 Mishaps in the Forest of Cham

**The Doom of Bibbur-Si**

_Cezille07 (in cooperation her 'sublime', cookie-eating, Bombo sister)_

-----

Chapter 3. Mishaps in the Forest of Cham.

"This is where the Anguanas live. The witches have an underground system of labyrinths, connecting these creepy trees with each other, congregating them in a large fair that has gone on for a thousand years."

She repeated this thrice to make sure she recalled correctly.

"In a forest like this, a large Mugalak once captured two girls, and with Bombo's help we found them. Now with Bombo I hope I can find my Purrcy in this forest. Here, the Anguana of Er herself has bargained and cheated us, and we have bargained and cheated with her. What do we need to give now?"

They looked left and right, occasionally up and down into several branches and holes. Bombo did look more vigorously than Elena, and in more absurd places than she ever thought of.

"This is the forest where the Anguanas live—" she began again. Then Bombo suddenly held stock-still for a moment before deciding to run for cover behind a bush.

She abruptly heard a rustle leaves somewhere ahead. She craned her neck to have a view. "Wh-who's there?" she called. She conjured an image of Purrcy, scared out his fur somewhere. She had to be brave for him. "Who's there? Answer me now!"

Nothing moved.

"Come on Bombo, let's keep looking. It's probably just the wind or something," she whispered uncertainly, watching the source of the sound. "Nobody's there, nobody, you hear me?!"

She said the last sentence more to assure herself than Bombo.

When the monster didn't stop shivering, she forced her legs to walk to the spot, and rummaged through the leaves. She threw aside branches and saw an object she didn't suspect.

Rather, a person she didn't expect.

"Z-Zick?"

He stood up, scratched his head and fumbled for something to say. "I...I just wanted to make sure you didn't hurt yourself or anything...."

Elena stepped backward and forced out a few words. But none came.

"Y-you don't have to say anything," Zick added. She noted the nervous manner in which he spoke. "I know you're still mad at me. I should have listened to you."

Damn right. "Okay." She wanted to express more, but found the rest of her thoughts circling around Purrcy. "I'm sorry too. I was too anxious about Purrcy."

Bombo rushed out and slobiverated them. "You be friends again! Bombo happy!"

Zick and Elena looked at each other, a laugh bursting to come out. First came the awkward grin, then the silly feeling that all this was stupid. And finally the laugh.

-----

The sun's rays turned from hot to searing as the afternoon hours rolled by. Meanwhile, the trees got denser and more intimidating as they drew close to the feared entrance to the Anguanas' village.

"It's getting late, isn't it?" Zick remarked. He looked at his watch and saw how the short hand pointed near the bottom number.

Elena nodded. "D'you have anything we can turn into a makeshift tent or something?"

"You're expecting me to bring supplies like a boy scout, now, are you? No I don't. Only this food for the three of us, which Bombo ate for himself."

Elena said nothing.

"We should go back—" Zick sneezed.

"What?! What?!" Elena hopped onto her feet and looked around.

"Never mind, forget it."

"Do you see anything?"

"No, do you?"

"Not me."

They stared down the silence. Bombo resumed his stock-still pose, but shivered violently. They looked hard at the empty space in front them, hoping for the least sign of life other than them.

"Let me go look ahead," Zick suggested, stepping forward slowly, uncertainly. "Wait here."

Elena nodded. She found a branch sticking out of a tree next to her, which bent low when she rested her weight on it. Her reaction was instant: she pulled herself away and sent the branch flying straight up and off the tree. It hit Zick and knocked him unconscious.

She hadn't seen Zick fall, or get taken away by some creature obscured by the darkness. She followed a fast-moving object, when someone pushed from behind, banging her head on a nearby tree.

Bombo was able to run without notice.

The two creatures picked up Zick and Elena on their shoulders and carried them to the base camp of The Alliance.

-----


	5. 4 The Alliance

**The Doom of Bibbur-Si**

_Cezille07 (in cooperation her 'sublime', cookie-eating, Bombo sister)_

-----

Chapter 4. The Alliance.

Zick opened his eyes and realized he was unable to move. It was dark already, but he saw the ropes that bound him to a large tree. There one other guy tied up, although he couldn't make out the face. To his right a small fire was just starting, with a couple of witches, yes witches, he concluded, dancing around it.

Something poked through his chest. A Dark Ghost's head looked up at him, laughed for a moment, and flew to the witches. "Hags, the boy's awake," said the Ghost. The witches snuck a look at him before walking to the other side of the fire. "He's awake," they repeated, "he's awake!" More voices. "He's awake?" "Good." "It's about time." "Where are the masters?"

_Masters?_ he thought, alarmed. Where was Elena? He regretted not trusting her sooner. They might have found this little gathering earlier, stopped it themselves—but the number of voices behind the fire dampened any hopes of them doing that. They could have warned the others, planned an assault. The question of whoever was behind this would be important later. This meeting did _not_ look good.

He blinked. The last threads of disorientation left him. The other guy was just stirring. "Teddy?!" Zick whispered. "What are you doing here?"

"Saving your life, of course," Teddy answered, "but as you could see I need a little saving myself."

"Have you seen Elena? Do you know what's going on?"

Teddy chuckled. "I don't really want to know, right? We need to get out of here."

"Not without Elena!" said Zick, a little over a whisper now. "She's the one who always saves us. And just now she was the one who had the hunch something big was going on."

"Something big alright," another voice answered. The two boys' attention turned to the new creature who emerged from behind the fire. The outline, the voice, the very atmosphere he gave off to those around him—

"Magnacat," Zick said, feeling the word in his lips. It wasn't pleasant. "I don't know how, but Elena was right all along."

"You should consider thanking her right now," the Gorka stated nonchalantly, "She also helped _me_."

"What are you talking about?!"

Magnacat pointed to another tree, to the left of the fire. Several Gorkas stood guard over the unconscious Elena. She was also bound by thick ropes, he could see with the now large fire.

Magnacat guffawed. "Don't worry Tamer, I'll tell you everything...in exchange for your allegiance."

"What for?!"

"I have a master plan—"

"Like the ones you keep making? They always fail! We'll always stop you! Now **what have you done with her?**"

"Nothing yet, if you agree."

Zick sighed. For the second time today he woke up to someone who demanded his help. For the second time, he wanted to refuse, but for a second time, a bigger threat followed if he didn't.

-----

"What makes this plan of mine so starkly different from all the rest that I'm assured it won't fail? Just _what_? Can you tell me? Well, neither can I. But it managed to earn me the fellowship of every creature Bibbur-si banished from its walkways long ago. The time has come now for us to reclaim it again, our freedom, our city!

"Trapped in the Monster-saur's stomach, of course, I did exactly what I had done with the Ghost Pirate Bristlebeard. I seeped off his energy, and he had a lot of it. He was, of course, trapped in a Dombox. Who wouldn't be angry? I certainly would be, and his anger just powered mine well enough to drain him, overcome the Dombox's restraining capacity and escape, leaving behind the last specimen of the great Gaiga monsters dead in that foul Box.

"For nothing can stop Magnacat, you must have learned now. I fed off the energy of Old Mill's Dark Phantoms for a long time before I fully recovered. But even then it wasn't enough. I needed a revenge so strong the whole world will cower at my name, all will bow down at my feet and worship me as the true master of the monsters...and humans!

"I sought to create the biggest, most dangerous Alliance all history has known. The Ghosts were my first army. The other Gorkas followed, and so did many escaped monsters from their prisons. Why, the idea was so grand even Moog Magister and his Anguanas joined me! The force they shall create will easily knock over the Tutors' government and win me my prize! Our prize! The million-year-old vengeance the monsters-ska have been waiting for!"

Magnacat executed his trademark evil laugh, and motioned the Alliance to laugh with him. "A sublime plan! A majestic plan!" they said, cheering loudly. Zick took the chance to try out his Energy Dom to break the ropes; Teddy did the same thing, but neither attempt worked.

"Petty endeavors. I'm smarter than you think," Magnacat snorted. "Those ropes are impervious to Dom Energy, made of Ghosts' ectoplasm and some of Moog's remarkable potions," he nodded to the only male Anguana, standing near Elena. "Your friend took the bait so hard, didn't she?"

"Brilliant, yeah right! Kidnapping Purrcy to lead us out here? You would never know she loves her cat this much!" spat Zick.

"Disgusting. Love? No. She fell for it once, and she did it again. She's a mindless imbecile like all humans are. I took all of Big Burg's cats, except for the Tutors. You didn't suspect it anymore, now, didn't you?"

"Well you're right. But I have...one question, though." Zick glowered at his enemy, wishing him to dissolve with the look. "Why do you need me?"

Magnacat paused for a moment. He looked thoughtfully at the witches, the monsters, and the Ghosts he had gathered. "Why, why do you think I need you?"

"B-but, why all this trouble? What about this...'allegiance'?"

"A failsafe means of assuring my victory. Once this is done, so will you be. I don't need you when I have my Alliance"

"No! Even...even if I don't make it, my parents and all the other Tamers will hunt you down!"

"Fine, sound brave all you like. But it's my turn now. Wake up the girl!" he called to one of the Anguanas, who splashed a bubbling red potion on Elena's face, waking her up. "Hello, human," uttered Magnacat, "I found your cat!"

Elena blinked. And yelled, "I knew it! I knew it was you! What do you want? Zick's gonna get you good!" She winked at Zick, scowled at the sight of Teddy, and wriggled to free herself. "And when I get out, you're gonna need a good medic to fix what I'm gonna do to you!"

"And that proves?" Zick challenged.

"That you have a lot to lose by denying what I wish," he answered as a by-the-way. "I'd enjoy watching you as I kill her."

-----


	6. 5 Early Evening

**The Doom of Bibbur-Si**

_Cezille07 (in cooperation her 'sublime', cookie-eating, Bombo sister)_

-----

Chapter 5. Early Evening.

Bombo arrived at the Barrymore house covered in sweat and panting like there was no tomorrow.

Timothy met him at the front door. "Bombo! Where have you been? I'll have you know once again that this Oasis is no hotel—"

"Bombo not escape! Bombo come with Zick and Elena to find Purrcy! Anguanas take them away!" he gave in a breath before collapsing on the doormat.

"Are you saying they've been kidnapped by Anguanas?" asked Timothy. Jeremy saw them and went to call Greta and Zob.

"Me be lucky not captured! But they in trouble!" replied Bombo, rubbing his tired feet. "And...me is needing shoes. Is very hungry."

Timothy started pacing. "I'll get you some later for letting us know. For now, we have to find Zick and Elena!"

"Timothy! Bombo! What happened?" Greta called, running down the stairs, panic in her voice. Zob followed behind her, putting on his jacket. "I'll run to the Armory and gather the other Tamers. A situation like this requires extra help," he said.

"Elena might be right. She came this morning asking for Zick's help, and mentioned something about Magnacat taking Purrcy," Timothy told them. "She'd say feminine intuition, but she's always been good with things like these."

"I don't understand," Jeremy interrupted. "What does Magnacat have to do with the Anguanas? They're separate forces!"

"No," Bombo forced out the words, "Me heard them. Big scary Alliance take over Bibbur-si. All monsters-ska is there! Including bad witches."

"All the more reason to hurry!" Greta said. "To the Forest of Cham! Let's go!"

They all rushed out, Zob and Jeremy to the Armory, and Greta and Timothy to the car.

"Wait, Greta," Timothy added before she opened the car door. "Take a first-aid kit. I sense they might be hurt. And we have no idea what we're about to take on."

"Alright," she said. She wasn't comforted by what he said. The idea of someone sacrificing himself for everyone else gravely loomed overhead.

-----

Magnacat grinned broadly. "I'm enjoying this. Bring me the cat!" he called to one of the Bonzes standing by. It brought Magnacat the sleeping Purrcy. Holding him by the ear, Magnacat morphed his left hand into a knife and cut off his head, throwing it towards Elena. "That's how easily I'll chop off her pretty red head."

Elena's face suddenly went dark. She let out a long, high-pitched scream. And another. And again...until the same Anguana that woke her splashed her face with another potion to shut her up.

"Zick? What are you doing?" whispered Teddy, observing his friend sobbing quietly. "This is no time to be crying like a five-year old!" And to Magnacat, "You'll never get away with this!"

"But of course I will," laughed Magnacat. "See? I'll ask the Tamer one simple question. Zick, will you help me dethrone the Most-High Tutors, tell them to bestow me their powers, and make them voluntarily decapitate themselves?"

Zick remembered how he told Elena the very same thing Teddy had said. "You do _not_ understand what kind of pain I'm going through." She was right. He didn't understand it then. And now he had to. "Magnacat, I—"

"Don't do it, Zick!" called Elena. Her face was so full of this...hope. She was ignoring Purrcy's corpse at her feet. "I trust you! You'll save everyone again, like you always do!"

_Why does she have to make it harder?_ he thought. _I...haven't even told her yet. If there's any chance of saving her, this is it. _"I'll do it! I'll do what you say!" he yelled, avoiding Elena's eyes. "And...I want you to kill me straight after."

"Excellent!" exclaimed Magnacat, taking no notice of Teddy's and Elena's unified gasps. He faced the Alliance as their leader, and with beckoning arms, he told them, "We march to Bibbur-si! We triumph tonight!" He grinned as they chorused, "Magnacat! Magnacat! Magnacat!" He noted a wave of white smoke from where Moog stood, which silenced every female voice. The Anguanas then chanted, "Moog Magister, Moog Magister," as they bowed to the ground.

-----

Were they too late?

The thought simultaneously crossed their minds as they landed on the ground. Timothy, Jeremy, Zob, Greta, Terence, Johanna, Paco, Wally, Dan, Lay and her family stood motionless in front of what used to be the Alliance's bonfire.

"Where are they?" Timothy had been the brave one to ask. Jeremy only returned the questioning look and then walked toward a blood-covered heap.

"It's...the cat," he merely said. He stopped those who approached, only saying, "He died for a noble cause."

Johanna noticed Zob kneeling beside a tree, his head bowed and his eyes closed. "I'm sorry, Zob, I didn't know Purrcy meant much to you—"

"Shh," he interrupted, raising a finger. He resumed his trance, allowed the vision to overcome him....

_Zick is tied to this very tree, Teddy and Elena also bound to the nearby trees. He watches Magnacat enumerate his long, ambitious plan. The Gorka's thousand minions are delighted as he requests for the cat, cuts off its head, and bribes Zick to do his bidding. _

"What do you see?" asked Greta, kneeling beside him.

Her husband looked up. "The Alliance story is true. They're headed to Bibbur-si to take over everything there. I don't know if their plans include only ruling it or destroying it. Either way, we've got to hurry."

"I've warned the Maximum Tutors telepathically," Jeremy announced, "but I'm afraid the most they can do is turn on the Anti-Ghost shield. The rest is in our hands."

"But how are we going to take on this Alliance if it's got every imaginable enemy?" Terence asked.

"We do what we always do. Fight to the finish!" exclaimed Paco, and the Tamers echoed, "To the finish!"

"And hopefully, we'll be the ones to finish them," Paco added.

-----


	7. 6 The Fight for The Suspended City

**The Doom of Bibbur-Si**

_Cezille07 (in cooperation her 'sublime', cookie-eating, Bombo sister)_

-----

Chapter 6. The Fight for the Suspended City.

"You know the plan."

"Yes."

"You will lead the way and do your part."

"Yes."

"At the first sign of resistance, her head goes."

"I know."

Magnacat looked into Zick's eyes and pushed him forward. The elevator to Bibbur-si was just descending. As Zick climbed onto it, the Alliance crouched behind any bush they could find, their eyes following its not-too-smooth motion upward. Magnacat transformed into a fly and followed Zick, regarding him carefully. Moog threw down a bottle of morphing potion which turned his Anguanas into innocent-looking Bursties. The Dark Phantoms possessed whoever monsters they could find. The remaining monsters, the Gorkas and escapees, formed a defense line surrounding every entrance to the Upper City.

The Flyvans only missed the last few monsters dispersing themselves.

They had to ask again, "Where's everyone?" noting the empty Pancake Stall where the Guard Tutor Ronnie Richie was supposed to stand guard.

-----

From where he stood, the City looked empty. Zick peered behind him, looked above and below to the other walkways. No life. He walked uncertainly forward, certain that Magnacat was watching him closely. The Tutors' Pod lay just ahead. He could bolt. He could jump off as easily. But Elena's life was in his hands now too. _I haven't even told her yet,_ he thought again, this being the only force he could draw upon.

As far as he knew, Teddy and Elena were taken back to the Alliance's base, wherever that was. He thought Magnacat might reuse the underground lake, but Timothy would easily find him—no, not the underground lake. Someplace else. But where?

No, it would be too late. Magnacat would kill him; he'd never know if the Gorka would keep his promise not to touch Elena.

To the Tutors' Pod. To decide his destiny. A good Tamer, or a good friend? "Open up!" he called through the chained door. "**Open this door!**"

One of the four Maximum Tutors greeted him. Bartleby Bath didn't speak, but his eyes darted to the area behind Zick, as if suspecting anything. He did this for a minute, then tried to close the door slowly.

"**Don't move**," Zick said. "**Let us in.**"

"Who?"

"**Let us in.**"

Bartleby moved aside. The other Tutors inside began to look alarmed. Zick came inside.

"Now...." He looked at his shoulder where a green insect was flapping its wings impatiently. Maybe the three eyes were unmistakable, Zick hoped. But the Tutors did nothing, except scrutinize him warily. The moment of truth. _I love you, Elena...._ He shut his eyes tightly, not wanting to see what their reactions would be when he said, "**You have to decree that Magnacat is taking your place. You will step down voluntarily. Tomorrow at the square.....**" he paused to breathe. Would Magnacat notice if— "You shall behead yourselves" —he didn't use the Voice Dom?

-----

"Get him!"

The Guard Tutors flogged Zick and pinned him to the ground.

"**You will do what I say!**" he yelled, but not defending himself—let them hurt him, if that would pay back what he had just done.

The insect Magnacat morphed into his Gorka form and hypnotized the Tutors. A thousand Bursties entered the Pod. He looked for the possessed monsters-si but found none. "Where are my Dark Phantoms?!" he bellowed at Zick.

Zick shook his head. His entire body ached.

Magnacat grabbed the boy's collar and threw him across the room, mad that he neither responded nor reacted to the pain. "You didn't call for help, did you?! Did you?! Answer me, boy! Your _girlfriend_ will suffer the consequences! Answer me!"

A bright light blasted the door into a smoking heap of dust. "No, it's our fault. Too bad you don't have the Voice Dom, huh, Magnacat?" a voice said. Terence and the others, dressed in their Tamers' robes, counted down the moment to battle. "And too bad...because we do."

-----

"I wish we could fight Magnacat," said Lay. She fired a ray of Energy Dom at the wall, which rebounded infinitely back and forth behind them. "Instead we're looking for that _girl_."

Greta only looked playfully at Lay and went on walking.

"Don't worry, Teddy's with her," Timothy winked.

"But I wanted to fight with Zick!" whined the female Tamer. "It's been ages since we did anything together. He always ignores me to spend time with a regular human! It's irrational! That Elena—"

She clapped her hand to her mouth.

They had come to the bottom of the sewers, followed the Digesting Plant to the bottom of the Inverted Pyramid underground. A few feet from the tip, there was a hole where water drained. Only, there were two bodies cramped into it, covered in strange, glowing ropes.

"Elena! Teddy!" Timothy ran to where they were and flashed his powers at the rope, which didn't work. "We're fortunate they're unguarded! What would Magnacat have threatened Zick with? Lay, try your Energy Dom!" Lay didn't move. "Do it, Lay! Everyone's _lives_ are in our hands now!" Timothy yelled. Lay moved tentatively towards them. She knelt over Elena, whispered in her ear, "You're so lucky, you know."

Elena was the first to wake up. She coughed, blinked at the lights, and cried, "Where's Zick?!"

-----

Chaos had ensued in the Upper City. With the exception of the Ghosts, who couldn't enter, the Alliance made a full-blown attack on several strategic locations, the Four Anchors, the central Pods, and the Tutors' Pod: killing with a cold cruelty never known to the living world yet.

The Tamers were bound by the ectoplasmic rope, awake but writhing in pain, courtesy of one of Emily's more brilliant concoctions. Reclined on a comfortable chair, Magnacat was personally watching Zick, who didn't give a struggle anyway, which infuriated the Gorka.

"Boss, we found the switch to the Anti-Ghost shield!" an Anguana called from outside the Den of Pleasures, where they stayed, ransacking Bim-Bombak's stocks of leftover Baribott milk.

"Turn the thing off," Magnacat gave irritably, "I'm sure our friendly Ghosts are hungry. The dead count is up, I hope?"

"We've reached a hundred Bombos, about two hundred Snyakutzes, less than half a thousand Bobaks, at least a thousand hybrid species of Bombaks and others—we can't kill the Bursties, sir, but we're locking them in a Pod for the Ghosts' enjoyment," the witch reported.

Magnacat waved her away. "Good, good, thank you. Now call Moog Magister. We have some business to settle with the young Tamer. And don't forget to let the Ghosts in."

"Right away, sir—"

"No need to call me, Zaira," Moog interrupted. He entered the Pod, and casting it a disgusted look, remained standing near the door. "How's victory coming for you, my friend?"

Magnacat didn't answer. He was looking at Zick, standing motionless in front of them. "The boy used to be more interesting."

"He's grown up!" Zob retorted from his place on the ground. "Too bad you haven't! Things would be easier!"

"Or harder!" cackled Moog.

"Shut your mouth, we weren't talking to you!" roared Magnacat. "You fools! I'll murder this boy so ruthlessly you'll forget there ever was any goodness in this futile world! Zick, did you or did you not do what I asked of you?!"

"I told them what you asked me to tell them," he answered.

"Then why aren't the Tutors _suicidal_?!"

"I said tomorrow." For the first time, Zick looked into that face that haunted him, and...smiled. "I'm waiting for my judgment."

Moog was the one who asked. "Judgment?"

"Son, what are you talking about?" Zob cried, "Zick? You bargained with this monster?!"

"Wow, the boy's really a brave one, huh?" Terence laughed.

Johanna was only able to kick her husband a little on his arm with her position. "This is no laughing matter!"

"We're fighters, Gorka," Paco hailed, "Tamers do 'til they die."

"I'm ready," Zick said in a small voice. "To die."

"Zick?! What are you saying?" begged his father. "If this is about Elena, I'm sure Timothy, Greta and Lay have found her."

"But he won't keep his promise," he answered, indicating Magnacat. He almost let a drop of that warm liquid trace his cheek, but he was stronger, or weaker than that. Did wanting to die instead of seeing her dead count as bravery or cowardice?

Moog laughed. "How petty, you humans are." He looked at Magnacat, "If that's all the business you're talking about, you can settle it yourself. All my camp wants are the monsters, and we have it. But I'll keep in touch," he added grimly.

He closed the door as he left. The sounds of the outside, explosions, frail cries for help, penetrated the door. Magnacat gazed at it for some time, then focused his attention on Zick. "So, you want to die now?"

Zick didn't move.

"I'd be happy to oblige, although something more dramatic would have been better."

Magnacat stood up, the Tamers watching with horrified looks on their faces, and—

Everyone noted the sudden silence outside. The door swung open again. This time, four people and a cat stood behind it.

-----

Magnacat beheld Elena, Lay, Teddy, Greta and Timothy. "Amazing how you lived through my defense. Now face _me_."

Elena held her hand out in the stop sign.

"Ha, you wish you were a Tamer, girl!" taunted Magnacat, laughing.

Elena nodded. "I _so_ wish," she winked.

Teddy and Lay assumed the same position and blasted Magnacat off his chair and into unconsciousness.

"Elena!" cried Zick, running to where she stood. "You're okay!"

"Of course I am. Or else, what would you be?" she joked, but realized what other meaning her statement carried.

"How did you break the rope?" asked Zob.

Greta bent over him, saying, "Create a bubble using your Enviro Dom. It should stretch the rope, and eventually break it."

"Clever! The Dom might not affect it directly, but physics will!" remarked Dan, who first tried the suggestion. Then all the Tamers were surrounded in translucent bubbles of Dom. Within moments, the sounds of plastic ripping were heard all over.

"That was your idea," Zick guessed, taking Elena's hand.

"Yeah," she blushed. "And the next move is mine too. Everyone, listen!" she called. They gathered around her in a circle as she ran down the plan. "We'll split up into teams. The first team has to find the Maximum Tutors and get them to fight with the second team. Second team will stand as our defense. They'll fight off whoever's close, knock them off the walkways if necessary. Just avoid the ectoplasm, but you already know how to deal with that. The third team will look for Magnacat, Moog Magister, and the rest of the heads. Box him. Kill him if needed."

"Our force is small, but our combined powers are hopefully enough to take out this Alliance," Timothy said.

"We took on each element separately before," added Elena, "and this is the ultimate challenge, facing them together. But don't forget. They're also facing _us_ together. We can do it!"

"To the finish!" Paco cheered, raising a fist. "To the finish!" they all chorused. Except for Zick and Elena, everyone ran out of the Den of Pleasures, their battle cries loud and their hopes high. The first blood from the other side was drawn.

"Elena," Zick began. He paused, looking at his feet. He didn't exactly know what to say, if anything needed to be said at all.

But Elena knew what to do, and she did it. She took him into a long, tight embrace.

-----


	8. 7 To the Finish!

**The Doom of Bibbur-Si**

_Cezille07 (in cooperation her 'sublime', cookie-eating, Bombo sister)_

-----

Chapter 7. To the Finish!

An hour to midnight.

The Tutors were found inside a small, burning Pod near the elevator. The Pod teetered on the end of the tiny rope that held it to its place. The Tutors, bound and gagged by the ectoplasmic rope, were watched by a group of ten Dark Phantoms, all of which were feasting on the dead monsters brought to them by the Anguanas.

"If they're busy enough, we can sneak the Tutors out and deal with the Ghosts later," whispered Teddy. Lay cast him an exasperated look and shot the party with a ray of Energy Dom. "Well, so much for tact and preparation," he told himself, following her into the Pod and starting to free the Tutors.

"They're easy to stun," Lay said, enclosing Deputy Deth in a bubble of Enviro Dom. It expanded to about twice his size before the ropes tautened and snapped. "You should've been on Team One instead of me."

Teddy gulped. "I just wanted to play with them!"

"Always like a child," sighed Lay, finishing her fourth Tutor.

"But I can fight too!"

"Look out!" She blasted an approaching Gorka off the walkway. "Yeah, you _sure_ can fight."

-----

11:15 PM.

The adult Tamers cornered a pack of Gorkas chasing down innocent monsters. One of them was brave enough to actually confront them with his powers of persuasion. The only persuasion he managed was to get his companions to help him, which didn't work anyway.

"Curse you!" he yelled as Dan sucked him into a Gorka Dombox.

"No, curse you," answered Wally, taking the Box, which added to her now heavy bag. The others had gone on ahead and caught some of the other Gorkas. She huffed and pulled the bag over her shoulder to run after them. "You wouldn't think a Gorka would weigh this much when you Can 'em."

-----

Half an hour to midnight.

The Tutors have mobilized themselves and scattered to assist every Tamer. And the rest of the monsters-ska Magnacat placed on the ground to keep intruders out now multiplied the number of enemies they had by at least ten. The walkways had never been this crowded with evil monsters. They only hoped the good ones were hiding in the Mirrored Sheets—that was, if they hadn't forgotten the school drill due to the Gorkas sneakily attacking any monsters that passed them.

Without Zick and Elena with them, perhaps the hope meter was dropping below the safe level.

"Greta," Zob called. "How many more Domboxes do we have?"

"Not much," she answered, checking the emptying pile she had with her. "There's too many of them."

"We've said that a lot of times before...and made it through."

"But there's never been an Alliance this big—" She stopped midsentence to avoid a Ghost shooting his ectoplasmic matter. An Anguana standing nearby fed the Ghost with a brown liquid after every shot or so.

"So that's the potion." Zob looked behind him. "You alright?"

"Good—A Bonz!" she pointed. Zob caught the monster. She took the Bonz-filled one and tossed it to the growing pile of used Domboxes near Johanna and handed Zob another empty Box. "If Bombo were here, he'd just eat all of those for safe keeping."

"You two, focus on the attackers!" yelled Carnaby Croth while he fired his powers onto a mass of Ghosts overhead.

Zob and Greta smiled at each other, an understood statement on their minds. Greta neatly skipped a Fouler running at them, and stepped at it the next second. Zob had it Canned the next moment.

-----

Quarter to midnight.

"He escaped!"

Zick couldn't believe his eyes. Elena was right again. Magnacat was gone. "Teddy and Lay knocked him out good, and I'm pretty sure he was drinking some of the Baribott's minted milk, which should tone down his alertness," he said.

"The most dangerous part of the mission is in our hands! We're Team Three, the ultimate Alliance-Slayers!"

"Will you quit with the team names?" Zick asked. "You're right, we've got the hardest part! I just hope we're not about to fail this time."

"You mean for the first time. Have we _ever_ failed?" answered Elena playfully. "Look, there's some...slime over there."

"Yuck, like snail slime. I never noticed that before." Zick went over and followed the trail.

"It's because his face is ugly enough to take in," Elena shrugged. "Why bother with regular slime?"

"It's leading outside."

"I can see that."

"You're playing this like a game!" Thankful she didn't reply, Zick observed the trail vanishing just outside the door. "He morphed into something."

"I can see that too," Elena winked.

-----

Midnight.

Fire blazed high over Big Burg. They were just lucky the world was asleep, lucky no one caught this show on tape for broadcasting by mass media. Very lucky only a few were wounded, the dead count on their side did not increase, and the Ghosts were fairly diminished.

The Anguanas were the problem. Moog was somewhere hiding, brewing inconceivable potions for his witches to withstand fire, the Gorkas' mind-control, and Dom Energy. Oddly, his witches were gone too. What could they be planning?

Somewhere hiding too was Magnacat, disguised as anything. Was he gathering more troops for his army? The army they worked hard to decimate?

As if there were any more left. After this, the only living monsters-ska would be safe in Domboxes, stored under secret cellars in unsuspicious houses.

All they were was tired. Tutor and Tamer lay on the blood-stained walkways, ignoring bits and pieces of coldly murdered monsters lying about them. Blurred visions, aching hands and bodies, senses shutting down slowly to let sleep take over.....

"Guys!"

It was Zick. They had to get up.

"We didn't find Magnacat in the Den of Pleasures!" he panted.

"We should have Boxed him when we had the chance," said Terence.

Wally groaned. "Nope, I'm not carrying him."

Bartleby Bath stood up, straightened his clothes, and announced, "Finding him is our last task. Forget the Anguanas. They wanted the monsters, which they already have. They will come back soon, but the imminent threat is that Gorka. All of us are Team Three now. You know the goal."

"Team Alliance-Slayers rule!" Elena clapped.

Zick did notice that the Tutor avoided looking at him, but it mattered little now. "We have one more Box to fill," he said. His father patted him on the back, continuing, "One last stretch, Tamers! Bibbur-si is counting on us."

-----

It would all have been easier for Mask of Fire to blend in with the debris. "Blasted Tamers," he muttered, annoyed with the structure of a moth's wings, which he utilized for his current disguise. "Good thing I'm too small for any of them to be aware of. Not even Zick's stupid allergies will detect me—"

That fated sneeze.

Magnacat took a gulp of air and edged farther and farther away from them. "The other monsters present will dull his senses—"

Zick sneezed again. "I feel something. My monster allergy would normally not work around so many monsters, but I'm sensing someone specific," he told them.

"Aha! The Gorka can't resist the lure of lots of promising slaves!" Teddy laughed, which earned him a heated look from his mother.

"This cannot be my demise! It's too simple! I am Magnacat, the most sublime!" He zoomed away as fast as his tiny wings could carry him, "I shall reorganize my Alliance, call the Anguanas, look for more Ghosts, and find more brainless minions—"

"There he is!" Zick pointed.

The Tamers surrounded him, immobilized him with one unified command, "**Stop.**" The Tutors formed a circle and prepared the special Dombox for the Gorka. He just fell to the walkway, trembling with the effort to move.

"NO!" he bellowed, "I AM TOO _STRONG_ FOR YOU!"

"Magnacat, when will you ever learn that the Doom of Bibbur-si is a silly dream you'll keep having for the rest of your life? Because as long as we're here, you won't touch this City," Elena said. She held out her hand again, and when Zick took her other hand, it glowed with a bright blue light. They grinned at each other, then at Magnacat. "It would be cool if I could personally Box you, but this'll do well enough." At this, Zick charged her with Dom Energy, and she released a ray of his power at the writhing insect.

"We'll be seeing you around," Terence joked, "because your Dombox will stand in a grand museum one day!"

"On three, Tamers." Carnaby began the countdown to the moment of Magnacat's doom. "One...two...three!"

-----


	9. 8 Goodbye Purrcy

**The Doom of Bibbur-Si**

_Cezille07 (in cooperation her 'sublime', cookie-eating, Bombo sister)_

-----

Chapter 8. Goodbye Purrcy.

"Is it all really over?"

They looked at one another and beamed.

Magnacat was in the Dombox.

One by one, the monsters-si came out of hiding and rejoiced with the victorious party. The few remaining Ghosts were suddenly easy to take down, the heavy atmosphere almost instantly evaporated. Everyone shook hands, danced around to a silent melody in their heads or to the chanting, "Long live the Tamers! Long live Bibbur-si!"

Deputy Deth picked up the Dombox and raised it for all present to see. "From this day forward, no Gorka shall threaten our city. This Dombox shall be placed under our custody and under vigilant watch by our dedicated Guards."

More cheering.

Less energy.

It was time to go home.

-----

Julie was tapping her foot outside the house when Elena rounded the corner of the street with Zick. They had only stopped once on their journey home, to pick up Purrcy's...corpse. But even the Flyvans were drained. It was now 2 AM.

"Would you mind telling me where on Earth you've gotten yourself to? I don't believe you were in the playground for seventeen hours, because I certainly know you and Zick..." Julie paused when she looked at Zick, and changed the topic hastily. "Is...is that Purrcy?"

"A car ran him over," Zick lied quickly, looking at Elena. "The driver really got annoyed and fought us back with a pocket knife."

Julie blinked, and shifted her confused glances between her wounded daughter and this strange boy who was telling her a story too weird to be true. "And he killed...?"

Elena nodded. "He was a heartless man, desiring cruel things for the world," she sighed, her eyes downcast.

"We didn't know what to do," Zick went on. "It was too late for a hospital, so we stayed there."

"You didn't even call me! We'll get that son of a bitch arrested for cruelty to animals and almost hurting two children!" Julie gave, taking them both into an embrace. "Oh Elena, you kept losing him anyway. He always came back."

Elena sobbed quietly in her mother's arms and said nothing more.

-----

It wasn't too early that Sunday morning when the Potato residence awoke. Even Puffy sensed the sudden change in his mistress' mood, and decided to leave her alone for the morning. The only person who bothered to visit her room was none other than Zick.

"Good morning, Elena," he greeted as he poked his head through the door.

She was just sitting on the edge of the bed, her eyes fixed on her feet but seeing nothing.

"We still have a few more things to do for Bibbur-si today. Would you like to come along?" Zick offered, his fingers crossed hopefully behind his back.

Elena glanced at him for a few seconds before registering what he said. She got up and led the way out of the room.

"We caught a large number of monsters yesterday, and the Tutors are hoping to give them all to the Anguanas as a sort of peace treaty, so that they won't bother us anymore," Zick said as they were walking. "That's all they need, right? Moog Magister said all they wanted was that."

She didn't respond.

"You think it'll work?"

Finally, Elena nodded. She pointed at a spot in the lawn with some freshly upturned soil.

"What's there?" he asked, although he already knew the answer. He just needed her to keep responding. And he knew she needed it too.

"Dad helped me with it and...he even called a priest to do the service," she said gravely.

She looked like she hadn't gotten a wink of sleep thinking about it.

"You know what?" Zick said. "Your parents would be proud of you if they knew what you did last night."

Elena looked at him with a mixture of confusion and playfulness. "If they knew what I did, they'd hang me on the ceiling with my toes."

Zick stared.

Elena laughed. "I was kidding, Zick—"

"I'm proud of you."

She blushed.

"Not every Keeper would risk his life for a city," he told her. "And no one would risk it for me."

"Not every Tamer would risk his life for a Potato," she offered.

And they both laughed.

"Thanks, Elena," said Zick.

"It's nothing," she replied heatedly.

"It means everything to me!" Zick blurted out. "I want to thank you so much but I don't know how. I'd bring back Purrcy if I could."

"Nah, you don't need to. I don't like being stuck here without Purrcy, but he's in a better place." She walked ahead of him, but looked back when he didn't follow. "But if you insist...." she grinned cheekily. "Let's start simple. Ask the Tutors to give me the Dombox containing Magnacat. And you can also tell them to promote me to Assistant Tamer to Ezekiel Zick—"

"Hold on a second, we can't do _that_—"

"And finally...."

Zick didn't know how it happened. She was suddenly embracing him, tightly, again. She released him with a glassy look in her eyes.

"That pays back everything," she said.

It was his turn to blush.

Abruptly, he took her hand and pulled her forward until their lips met. "Now you owe me."

****THE END****


End file.
